logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WNYW
The Television Network Extravaganza WABD 1944–1958 wabd1957.png|WABD station ID from 1957 WNEW-TV 1958–196? 196?–1967 1967–1977 Wnew70.gif|WNEW-TV station ID from 1970 Wnew75.jpg|WNEW-TV station ID from 1975 1977–1978 1978–1980 1980–1982 1982–1984 WNEW-TV's Metromedia Movie Video Open From The Early 1980's.jpg|"Metromedia Movie" open from the early 1980s WNEW-TV's All In The Family Video ID From Late 1982.jpg|''All In The Family'' promo ID from late 1982 WNEW-TV's Channel 5 News' The 10 O'Clock News Video Close From Monday Night, April 25, 1983.jpg|''The 10 O'Clock News'' close from April 25, 1983 WNEW-TV's Hollywood's Finest Video Open From Late 1982.jpg|WNEW-TV's Hollywood's Finest Video Open From Late 1982 1984–1985 WNEW-TV's Channel 5 News' The 10 O'Clock News Video Open From 1984.jpg|''The 10 O'Clock News'' open from 1984 WNEW-TV's Channel 5 News' The 10 O'Clock News Video Open From Thursday Evening, February 14, 1985.jpg|''The 10 O'Clock News'' open from February 14, 1985 WNEW-TV's The End Video Promo For Late 1984.jpg|WNEW-TV "The End" promo from late 1984 WNEW-TV's Channel 5 News' The 10 O'Clock News' We Give It To You Straight Video Promo From Late 1984.jpg|WNEW-TV's The 10 O'Clock News "We Give It To You Straight" promo from Late 1984 WNEW-TV's Metromedia Movie Video ID From Late 1984.jpg|WNEW-TV's Metromedia Movie Video ID From Late 1984 WNEW-TV's Hollywood's Finest Video ID From Late 1984.jpg|WNEW-TV' "Hollywood's Finest" promo ID from Late 1984 WNEW-TV's Court Yorga Vampire Video Promo For Early 1985.jpg|WNEW-TV Count Yorga/Vampire Video promo from early 1985 1985–1986 WNEW-TV's The Muppet Movie Video Open From Late 1985.jpg|WNEW-TV The Muppet Movie open from late 1985 WNEW-TV's Season's Greetings Video Promo From December 1985.jpg|WNEW-TV "Season's Greetings" promo from December 1985 WNEW-TV's Weeknights Line-Up Video Promo From Late 1985.jpg|WNEW-TV weeknight lineup promo from late 1985 WNYW 1986 WNYW-TV's Hollywood's Finest Video Bumper From Early 1986.jpg|WNYW "Hollywood's Finest" bumper from early 1986 WNYW-TV's Charlie's Angels Video ID From Early 1986.jpg|''Charlie's Angels'' ID from early 1986 WNYW-TV's Liberty Cup Regatta Video Promo For Friday Night, July 4, 1986.jpg|''Liberty Cup Regatta'' promo from July 4, 1986 1986–1987 File:WNYW-TV's_The_Channel_5_Movie_From_1987.jpg|"Channel 5 Movie" open from 1987 WNYW-TV's Channel 5 News' The 10 O'Clock News Video Open From Tuesday Night, January 13, 1987.jpg|''Channel 5 News'' 10 p.m. news open from January 13, 1987 WNYW-TV's Danger Mouse Video Promo From Late 1986.jpg|''Danger Mouse'' promo from late 1986 1987–1993 File:WNYW-TV's_Good_Day_New_York_Video_Open_From_August_1,_1988.jpg|''Good Day New York'' open from Monday Morning, August 1, 1988 WNYW-TV's FOX News At 7 Video Open From Early 1992.jpg|''Fox News at 7'' open from early 1992 1993–1997 During this period, WNYW embedded the "5" inside the 'O' in Fox and reintroduced the "5" that was used from 1977 to 1984 under the WNEW callsign and "Metromedia New York 5" branding. 1997–2001 wnywhomeofcomedy_2001.jpg|WNYW "Home Of Comedy" promo from early 2001 WNYW-TV's FOX News' The 10 O'Clock News Video Open From 1997.jpg|WNYW-TV's FOX News' The 10 O'Clock News Video Open From 1997 WNYW-TV's FOX 5 Live Video Open From 1997.jpg|WNYW-TV's FOX 5 Live Video Open From 1997 WNYW-TV's The FOX 5 10 O'Clock News Video Open From 1998.jpg|WNYW-TV's The FOX 5 10 O'Clock News Video Open From 1998 2001–2006 wnyw10pTh06032004_03logo.jpg wnyw03122003.jpg wnyw04032005.jpg wnyw04032005_nxpromo2.jpg wnyw04072003_nxpromo.jpg WNYW-TV's Good Day New York Video Open From 2001.jpg|WNYW-TV's Good Day New York Video Open From 2001 WNYW-TV's FOX 5 News Video Open From 2001.jpg|WNYW-TV's FOX 5 News Video Open From 2001 WNYW-TV's On-Air With Ryan Seacrest Video ID From April 2004.jpg|WNYW-TV's On-Air With Ryan Seacrest Video ID From April 2004 2006–present 250px-Fox_5_NewsHD.jpg|''Fox 5 News'' HD open (2009-) wnyw04262006_slogan.jpg WNYW-TV And WWOR-TV's National Puerto Rican Day Parade Video Promo For June 11, 2012.jpg|WNYW-TV And WWOR-TV's National Puerto Rican Day Parade Video Promo For June 10, 2012 Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Fox network affiliates Category:News Corporation Category:New York City Category:New York Category:Former Metromedia stations